


Порядок вещей

by Jordano



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 03:29:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1453795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jordano/pseuds/Jordano
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Какими бы оказались их отношения, будь Люциус Лючией, а Фенрир - Фригг.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Порядок вещей

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на челлендж «ГП-кроссгендер».

Аппарировав, Лючия Малфой на секунду замерла, приводя в порядок сбившееся с непривычки долгого отсутствия практики волшебных перемещений дыхание, втянула в себя чарующие запахи магического парка Ноттов и шагнула на дорожку. Наконец-то колдомедик согласился, что она полностью здорова, и позволил ей выходить из дома и посещать приемы. Очень своевременно: она чувствовала, что еще пара дней взаперти, и пришлось бы искать нового колдомедика, ибо старого уже не нашел бы никто.  
\- Лючия! – довольно выкрикнул Эндрю Нотт и шагнул ей навстречу, радушно распахивая объятия. Он, конечно, навещал ее во время болезни, но карантин и ее паршивое состояние общению мало способствовали, так что эта встреча стала первой личной за последние две недели. - Я уж переживал, что ты не появишься!  
\- Да ты что! Я бы тогда кого-нибудь убила! – усмехнулась Лючия, обнимая его в ответ.  
Видеть друга и его радость было приятно и само по себе, а уж с учетом тех полутора месяцев, что она безвылазно провела в Имении, переходя от зуда к тошноте, от тошноты к отчаянию, а от него к ярости и обратно по кругу (подхваченная от детей французских родственников болезнь оказалась не смертельной и даже не опасной, но очень долгой и раздражающе-утомительной), сделали для нее в общем-то рядовой прием в доме старых друзей едва ли не событием года.  
\- А Цисс все еще в карантине? – поинтересовался Эндрю, подхватив ее под локоток и настойчиво направив в сторону парадного входа.  
\- Увы. Еще неделя. Я думаю, что ему повезло и он оказался здоров – но зачем рисковать чужим здоровьем и, главное, временем?  
Прием не был особенно связан с их делами, скорее предполагался небольшим праздником для своих, да и Темный Лорд собирался присутствовать там частным порядком, однако в зале все равно было много тех, с кем Лючия должна была переговорить по делу (мысли о делах хоть немного помогали забыться в процессе болезни), поэтому, стоило только войти в дом, как время завертелось, утягивая ее от одного лица к другому, из одного разговора в другой. Через, как обнаружилось, два часа она уже изрядно утомилась, однако чувствовала даже от этого лишь удовольствие – вернуться было здорово, как и увидеть, что пару ее идей оценили.  
Она как раз поймала наконец хозяина-Нотта и пыталась выяснить, когда у нее получится поговорить с Лордом, как вдруг заметила, что обычный светский гул множества голосов ощутимо поутих, и это весьма удивило: Темный Лорд уже прибыл, никаких особенно именитых гостей не ждали, Эндрю бы предупредил, а что еще могло вызвать такую реакцию?  
Недоуменно оглянувшись на вход, Лючия увидела, как по парадной лестнице спускается пятеро человек, которых она явно не знала и даже не могла сделать предположение. Женщина и четверо мужчин, причем женщина шла первой, а мужчины за ней, стараясь держаться рядом и всем построением выдавая в себе боевых магов. Слишком грубо и откровенно выдавая. Может быть, даже демонстративно. Одежда тоже шокировала: черные брюки – и на женщине, на светском приеме! – какие-то темные полурасстегнутые рубахи, на нескольких даже плащи, тяжелые дорожные ботинки. Невоспитанное отрепье. Почему их не выставили?  
За те секунды, что она размышляла, группа спустилась в залу, и Лючия увидела, как внешне хаотическая толпа расступается, пропуская их дальше, к комнатам «для частных бесед», вход в которые скрывали портьеры, и местонахождение которых пришельцам было явно известно. В Имении высокомерного почище нее аристократа-Нотта.  
\- Кто это? – спросила Лючия, повернувшись к Эндрю, но краем глаза не переставая наблюдать за странной группой.  
Тот скривился:  
\- О, это Фенрир явилась! Ох, простите, Фригг.  
\- Кто?..  
\- Ах, ты ж не знаешь. Новое приобретение нашего Лорда. Вожак оборотней со своей стаей. Человеческая женщина Фригг и волчий самец Фенрир в одном теле. Редкая природная диковинка и ценный союзник в нашей борьбе, - иронично протянул Нотт.  
Судя по всему, этим он и планировал ограничиться, но увидев ошалелое лицо Лючии, еще более ядовито продолжил:  
\- Да, дорогая моя, здесь, на приеме в моем доме. Во всей красе и с сопровождением.  
\- А такое бывает? – все еще ошалело спросила Лючия.  
\- Оборотни в моем доме? С недавних пор вот бывает.  
\- Да нет!  
\- Ах, ты об этих аномалиях – прости, пожалуйста, вариациях – пола? Редко, но да. Она для стаи поэтому как богиня. Или бог – сразу не разберешь. Ну, и еще потому, что троих других претендентов на титул вожака порвала в клочки. Агрессивная дамочка.  
\- Да ты сноб, Эндрю-дорогой, - нарочито удивленно протянула Лючия, внимательнее разглядывая оборотней.  
\- Просто терпеть не могу, когда забывают, на каком свете. Помнишь отцову присказку?  
\- «Сколько волка не корми…»? – ухмыльнулась Лючия, полностью поворачиваясь к Нотту. Батюшку его она помнила отлично, как и многочисленные его присказки и изречения разной степени мудрости, к которым тот имел смешную слабость, легко прощаемую и даже придающую очарования на фоне масштабности фигуры. Эндрю усмехнулся:  
\- Почти к месту, но я не про ту. Ходи по краю, да не падай. Заигралась волчица так, что смотреть противно. А теперь прости, хозяйские обязанности, - и, вежливо поцеловав Лючии руку, Нотт растворился в толпе, а сама Лючия внимательнее присмотрелась к Фенриру-Фригг.  
Нужно было признать, что когда первый гнев проходил и получалось отключить чистокровный снобизм, впечатление она производила. Не очень высокая даже для женщины, но крепкая и какая-то хваткая, словно бы готовая на любом шаге сгруппироваться и прыгнуть, она явно создавала вокруг себя ауру опасности. Да и звери слушались ее беспрекословно: Лючия видела, как они дошли до комнат, и Фригг оказалось достаточно просто поворота головы, чтобы двое ее сопровождающих остались снаружи, повернувшись к зале лицом, а двое других приподняли для нее портьеру, открыли дверь, а потом встали чуть поодаль от первой пары. Пока сложно было сказать, сколько в этом рисовки, а сколько правды, но выглядело красиво, это стоило признать.  
\- Пойдем, Лорд просил тебя привести. Ждал, чтобы вас познакомить, - вновь объявился Нотт, и Лючия, ощущая легкий интерес, послушно пошла за ним.  
Темный Лорд, увидев их в дверях, поднялся из кресла, в котором сидел, разговаривая о чем-то с тоже поднявшимся Рудольфом Лестранжем.  
\- Лючия. Наконец-то снова с нами. Я рад.  
\- Мой Лорд.  
Они обменялись полупоклонами, и Лючия снова вспомнила, почему очутилась во всем этом. Дело было не в том, что Темного Лорда поддерживали все ее знакомые и друзья (это влияло, но чужое мнение никогда не стало бы для нее определяющим), не в том, что он был весьма могуществен и влиятелен, а с такими людьми лучше не ссориться. Темный Лорд был гениален и при этом не безумен, хотел перемен, но умел быть вдумчивым политиком – а еще умел создавать не просто окружение или коалицию, он собирал вокруг себя людей, которые становились командой, единством, способным работать, как один организм. Каждый из ближнего круга был хорош сам по себе – но вместе, в сочетании они были идеальны, дополняя друг друга, усиливая, компенсируя. Это было сказочное ощущение – работать, существовать как часть чего-то целого, дышать в унисон с другими, которые одновременно как ты, и делать это ради того, во что веришь.  
Кажется, последствия болезни все еще сказывались, потому что Лючия не сразу обратила внимание на то, что должна была помнить и так: кроме нее, Лорда, Эндрю и Лестранжа в комнате был еще один человек. Напомнил об этом Темный Лорд.  
\- Познакомься, Лючия: Фригг, наша союзница, уже успевшая принести много пользы. Фригг, это миледи Лючия Малфой. С остальным вы, я думаю, разберетесь сами, - коротко представил он женщин друг другу и, полуулыбкой уголков губ еще раз дав Лючии понять, что рад ее возвращению, повернулся к Рудольфу, который, кажется, принес какие-то важные, но конфиденциальные новости. Лючия, не отрывавшая взгляда от Лорда, улыбнулась в ответ, ощущая, что вернулась туда, где ее место, и лишь слегка досадуя на собственное долгое вынужденное отсутствие. Она не заметила, как Фригг подошла ближе, и даже вздрогнула от неожиданности, когда та почти прошептала где-то у ее уха:  
\- Миледи, - и стремительно, но плавно, так, что Лючия не насторожилась, а потом сопротивляться стало слишком глупо, взяла ее руку и легко прикоснулась к ней губами. – Вы меня ослепили: красотой сейчас, а умом по рассказам.  
Опешив, Лючия не нашлась, что ответить, отметив только боковым зрением, как скривился Нотт, и Фригг, посмотрев ей прямо в глаза, снова чуть поклонилась и отошла.  
Теперь, когда они побывали совсем близко, Лючия хорошо поняла, что перед ней действительно оборотень, принявший свою природу. Да и вожак в нем тоже ощущался. Лючия не взялась бы определить возраст Фригг: явно изрядно старше нее самой, но на сколько? Ей легко могло оказаться и тридцать, и пятьдесят, волшебницы, особенно оборотни, внешне стареют медленно. Фригг осторожно касалась ее ладони, но руки у нее были очень сильными, это Лючия могла сказать точно. Как и все тело – это прочитывалось и в движениях, и в линии плеч, и в том, как брюки обтекали бедра и голени. Одежда не выглядела новой – бедность или бравада? – но была свежей, волосы тоже казались чистыми, однако были всего лишь зачесаны назад и спускались до плеч, чуть завиваясь на концах. По ним взгляд Лючии скатился в неглубокий вырез рубашки, отметив чистую кожу и высокую, хоть и небольшую грудь.  
Украшений не было – ни на шее, ни в ушах. Проходя мимо людей Фригг на входе, Лючия заметила и какой-то кулон на шее одного, и оберег на запястье другого, да она и читала, что оборотни, когда не звери, любят защитные побрякушки на мягких длинных шнурках – однако единственное, что не являлось ни одеждой, ни кожей, и было на Фригг – это кольцо на среднем пальце. И приглядевшись к нему повнимательнее, Лючия почувствовала, что просто неприлично вытаращилась, как не позволяла себе даже в детстве, но отвести взгляд сразу не смогла: кольцо было самым простым, широкой полоской с царапинами рун, и в нем не было бы ничего оригинального и даже просто заслуживающего внимания, если бы не металл – серебро. Как же должен владеть собой и перекроить себя оборотень, чтобы не просто находиться рядом с серебром, а носить его на себе? Пусть оно не причиняло вреда человеку, раня лишь зверя, но ведь вся внутренность должна была бы вопить от отвращения и желания сорвать с себя мерзость.  
Именно на этих пораженных прикидках Фригг и поймала ее изучающий взгляд, в прямом и переносном: увидев, что Лючия ее разглядывает, Фригг словно зацепила ее взгляд крючком, как зазевавшуюся рыбешку, которую еще никуда не тянут, но которая уже хорошо понимает, что срываться будет больно.  
Теперь Лючия осознала то, что заметила и раньше: Фригг смотрела исподлобья, так же, как и ходила, настороженно, словно каждую секунду готовясь к броску, и это добавляло взгляду ее глубоко посаженных серых с рыжими прожилками глаз еще больше пронзительности, животности, умения смотреть сразу за все условности туда, куда, возможно, смотреть не стоило вообще.  
Так умел Темный Лорд – но Лючия знала, что он никогда не заговорит о том, что видел, и не выдернет это из-под воспитания, самоконтроля, социальности. Теперь же в нее смотрела оборотень – и Лючия не знала, что может говорить и делать она.  
Сложно было сказать, сколько времени они так глядели друг на друга, не отрываясь, даже не моргая, как будто не могли расцепиться взглядами, но с каждой секундой Лючия все сильнее ощущала, как странно, непривычно, списываемо на недавнюю болезнь, но с трудом, начинает стучать сердце и надуваться холодом и пустотой грудная клетка. Она не двигалась, как и Фригг, но все острее, почти с подступающей паникой, чувствовала, что должна перестать смотреть, что больше нельзя – и не могла. Если бы она знала это ощущение хуже, Лючия решила бы, что Фригг использует чары или даже легилименцию, но она отлично понимала, что дело не в этом, а в чем-то другом. В чем-то животном, в котором оборотень хозяйка, а она, всегда контролирующая себя, послушная себе, управляемая – она не может сделать и шага. Наверное, по часам это все сжалось в пару секунд, потому что никто ничего не заметил, но на их исходе Лючия ощущала и катящийся по спине холодный пот, и панически глупое желание дернуться всем телом, чтобы вырваться.  
И буквально на последнем мгновении, на последней вибрации готовой лопнуть внутри Лючии нити, Фригг вдруг ухмыльнулась и, продолжая смотреть, но уже как-то иначе, поднесла тот самый средний палец с кольцом к лицу и медленно, демонстративно провела по нему разомкнутыми губами от самого серебряного ободка до кончика короткого ногтя.  
После их непонятной, архаически-пугающей холодной сцепки это показалось настолько непристойным, что Лючия, не успев поймать свою реакцию, вспыхнула от смущения, разозлилась на себя, увидела в чужих глазах насмешку, полыхнула еще ярче от стыда – и уже совсем по-детски вздернула подбородок, возвращая на лицо свою обычную для чужих чуть брезгливую невозмутимость, и деланно потеряв интерес, отвернулась, но даже ей самой было ясно, как ненатурально это все выглядит. На спине высыхала холодная влага, щеки все еще горели, в груди жглись стыд и злость, а где-то позади ухмылялась оборотень. Пожалуй, будь Лючия чуть опытнее в таких делах, она бы испугалась.  
…  
С этого приема все и началось. Они пересекались часто: наступал решающий период, нужно было многое сделать, и Темный Лорд использовал все возможные резервы. Лючия отвечала за «внешние связи», Фригг же за не совсем законные акции, поэтому они редко связывались по делу – однако постоянно присутствовали на общих советах. И Лючия со странным чувством уважения и высокомерного удивления одновременно все больше убеждалась, что оборотень умна, хотя и не словами, как сама Лючия или Лорд, а скорее полузвериным чутьем, еще до всяких слов, к тому же достаточно решительна, чтобы действовать и доверять себе. Она училась, воспитывала себя, натаскивая на слова, этикет, правильную речь – это было видно, однако так же отчетливо виделось и то, что делала это все она сама, а никакая самодисциплина не заменит тренировок с детства и умений, впитанных едва ли не с молоком матери – поэтому плебейское происхождение отчетливо проступало под всем внешним, но, оглаженное и отполированное годам усилий, для неснобистского взгляда делалось скорее пикантной приметой, нежели отвратительной грубостью. Большую часть времени Фригг держала себя скорее по-мужски. В этом, бывало, упрекали и Лючию, однако ее маскулинность заключалась в мышлении и способности «выключать» порывы, когда это нужно, внешне же она была настоящей женщиной, чем умела и любила пользоваться – да, возможно, наполовину в этом и состоял залог ее дипломатического успеха: очаровать, а потому рывком выкрутить аллегорическую руку не ожидающему броска среди светского флирта. В Фригг же мужской была манера двигаться и говорить, держать себя, строить разговор – и, может быть, еще и на этом фоне грубоватость простолюдинки смотрелась органичнее, чем эта же резкость, наложись она на по рождению аристократизм.  
Как бы то ни было, Лючия чувствовала интерес, удивление – и Фригг, и себе, – она была заинтригована и, пожалуй, очарована с той долей критичности и даже самоиронии, которая позволяет не бояться попасть в зависимость и перестать думать. Ну, или дает такую иллюзию для бесстрашия. И было интересно, что дальше, потому что между ними явно завязалась какая-то связь, которую чувствовала не она одна.  
Каждый раз, когда оборотень оказывалась рядом с Лючией – а это происходило всегда, когда они присутствовали в каком бы то ни было помещении вместе, – она целовала той руку (и умудрялась сделать это таким образом, что Лючия не успевала помешать, не выставив себя на посмешище, и потому позволяла). Потом добавились цветы и подарки – иногда почти бесценные (как мешочек сушеного заунывника, собранного по всем правилам), иногда странно-притягательные (как зуб оборотня на серебряной цепочке), иногда чудовищные до ошеломления (как маленький плюшевый клобкопух). Причем их, как и поцелуи, Фригг изворачивалась вручать так, что не оставляла Лючии шансов отказаться.  
\- Прекрасный цветок самой прекрасной в этой зале даме, - намеком поклонилась Фригг, протягивая Лючии ветку алых орхидей.  
Как-то, когда Циссу вдруг захотелось потрепаться (с ним такое бывало, еще со школы, где это случалось на самых неподходящих уроках, и после оживленной дискуссии с увлекшимся преподавателем весь курс получал тонну домашнего задания и дня два волком смотрел на доморощенного мыслителя), он рассказывал ей о том, что какой-то старый философ считал, будто абсолютные крайности смыкаются, в итоге являясь одним: абсолютно безобразное тождественно абсолютно прекрасному до неразличения, абсолютно огромное совпадает с абсолютно малым, а абсолютное добро есть и абсолютное зло одновременно и так далее. Тогда Лючия отмахнулась, предложив больше думать о насущном, сейчас же тот давний разговор вспомнился, и весьма отчетливо.  
Нет, конечно, эти орхидеи не смогли бы претендовать на абсолютно вульгарное, но были настолько близки к нему, что начинали плавно перетекать в абсолютно прекрасное. Вульгарны своей красотой (Лючия попалась в кольцо уже на этой мысли, потому что отрицать ни их красоту, ни их пошлость было невозможно, но одно должно было исключать другое, однако не исключало, и парадокс закольцовывался) или прекрасны в своей рафинированной вульгарности, Лючия различить не могла, но сам уроборический заворот зачаровывал.  
И такой была вся ее история с Фригг, с самого первого момента: какая-то странная, но насквозь игровая, и потому позволительная (одной нотки серьезности стало бы достаточно, чтобы Лючия с отвращением прекратила). Соревнование масок, приз в котором достанется самой ненастоящей.  
Главной же прелестью этой игры оказалось то, что Лючии не нужно было думать о сложных вещах – они как будто сами шли где-то фоном без ее участия. Все то, что с мужчиной наполнилось бы сотнями смыслов и заставило бы соблюдать десятки ритуалов, внимательно следя за тем, чтобы не нарушить правила ни одного из них, с выходящей за любые рамки нормального и ритуализованного Фригг превращалось в игру только между ними, правила которой рождаются сами, здесь, а не читаются в прошлом тысяч других. И именно поэтому Лючия могла свободно думать о том, есть ли на теле Фригг татуировки, такие ли жесткие на ощупь ее волосы, как кажутся, и вскрикнет или зарычит она, если погрузить в нее пальцы – не думая ни о чем другом, пока не захочется.  
Лючия отлично понимала, что вся внешность Фригг – это просто копированные мужские повадки, причем не самые тонкие, подходящие больше простолюдину. Да если бы это все с ней попробовал проделать мужчина, любой, она в два счета объяснила бы ему, почему так делать не стоит – в лучшем случае на словах. Однако то, что все эти грубоватые ухаживания исходили от женщины, потому что кем бы Фригг ни рядилась и не поднимала глаза на полную луну, она все равно оставалась женщиной, словно бы снимали с них весь налет вульгарной пошлости, превращая в эдакую травестийную игру, прелесть которой и состоит в том, что никто не серьезен, а серьезна только сама игра. И в этой игре можно было то, чего нельзя было в жизни. И Лючия позволяла ее, принимая ухаживания и подарки со снисхождением, которое в любой момент можно было обернуть в любую сторону от наигранности до сдержанного недовольства, дразня – лгать себе Лючия не любила, – почти заманивая и успевая махнуть пушистым хвостом и уйти в последний момент.  
Она никогда не позволяла себе такого с мужчинами, ни до, ни после замужества: слишком хорошо помнила, какое впечатление все эти кокетливые ужимки гриффиндорок и хаффлпафок производили в школе. Лючия была честной – всегда, и любую игру начинала, только уверившись, что та имеет смысл, а правила оговорены. Но сейчас, с Фригг, она как будто оказалась в каком-то другом измерении, где не действовали законы прежнего: как будто ее вело что-то внешнее, толкая вперед, подсказывая движения и реплики, а внутреннее больше не оценивало и не направляло, позволяя или запрещая. Когда-то давно ей хотелось, чтобы в танце ее будущий муж держал руку не на ткани платья, как предписывал этикет, а на ее обнаженной декольте коже плеча у самой шеи – но это было непозволительно. Теперь же, когда однажды Фригг подстерегла ее одну и позвала танцевать, Лючия молчала, не поправляя и не запрещая, потому что Фригг не аристократка, и ей простительно многое, а сама Лючия не с мужчиной. Она видела, как на них смотрели, но кто мог что-то всерьез сказать, осуждая, требуя и не рискуя проиграть и рассмешить, потому что они с Фригг были вне привычной сетки правил и понятий - конечно, не невидимые, но очевидно неуловимые?  
Вмешаться попробовали только самые близкие: Северина, которая просила подумать, посмотреть на все со стороны и не покупаться на дешевые уловки (после этого они и поссорились до бойкота), Крэбб и Макнейр с ехидно-дружескими подколками и, кажется, вполне серьезными просьбами рассказать потом, «как она», Темный Лорд с весьма тактичным вопросом, не мешает ли это ей, и Эндрю Нотт, с каким-то странным выражением спросивший, понимает ли она, что делает, смотрела ли она на себя со стороны и думала ли она хоть раз за последнее время с помощью мозга.  
Будь на месте Фригг мужчина, Лючия вспылила бы после первого же вопроса и прекратила этот пародийный брачный танец, однако их общий пол как будто снимал все запреты – и она лишь иронично-вежливо уверяла всех, что уж точно справится сама.  
Игра окончилась неожиданно, и Лючия даже не почувствовала этого заранее, заигравшись и забыв, что они где-то, а не в пустоте.  
Когда ее неожиданно обхватили сзади, одной рукой фиксируя обе ее руки, прижав к туловищу, а другой зажав рот, Лючия в первую секунду даже опешила: не от испуга (кто чужой может попасть в защищенный сотнями родовых заклинаний, да еще и двадцать раз проверенный перед приемом парк надежного друга?), а от чужой наглости. Наброситься на Лючию Малфой в темном парке, как на какую-то крестьянскую девку? У кого-то оказались лишние части анатомии и не нашлось возможности ампутировать их менее болезненно?  
Но когда у самого уха выдохнули:  
\- Попалась? – ее всю мгновенно ожгло полыхнувшим возбуждением, потому что она отлично узнала голос. Фригг.  
От осознания того, что именно Фригг прижимает ее к себе, именно ее ладонь лежит на губах Лючии и ее губы почти ласкают мочку уха, буквально закружилась голова. Все шумы ночного парка и приема с музыкой и танцами в замке как будто исчезли, оставив только биение собственного пульса в ушах и чужое хриплое неровное дыхание. Жар взорвался в солнечном сплетении и, затопив все тело, стек горячей влагой между ног, а язык словно бы сам потянулся, чтобы прикоснуться к чужой ладони.  
\- Ждала меня?  
Сил и даже мыслей отвечать не было – их не хватило даже на то, чтобы сообразить, что ответить с зажатым ртом не получится.  
Где-то третьим, если не четвертым планом Лючия удивилась, потому что не ожидала от себя такого животного, совершенно неразумного безрассудства, такой потери контроля, которую позволяла себе разве что в далеком детстве (не по таким, правда, поводам). Однако крепкие руки, не дававшие ей освободиться, оправдывали если не полностью, то, по крайней мере, сейчас, и впервые за долгое время позволяя себе на самом деле жить моментом, не думать, а самой стать этой тканью настоящего, где эмоции не отделены от мыслей, еще не препарированы, а просто слиты с ней, с этим длением, Лючия растворилась в происходящем, разрешив себе только желать и чувствовать. Она прикрыла глаза и, приоткрыв губы настолько, насколько позволяла ладонь на них, провела влажным языком линию по солоноватой коже – и вздрогнула от того, как тряхнуло тело за ее спиной.  
\- Вижу, что ждала, - хрипло прошептали в ухо, но Лючия, кажется, даже не различила слов. Она только почувствовала, как рука, зажимавшая ей рот, отпускает и сползает вниз, очерчивая подбородок, проводя по горлу, сжимая его на секунду, достаточную, чтобы плеснуть почти сразу сбежавшим к бедрам возбуждением, но слишком малую, чтобы напугать, и, почти не нажимая, чертит полосу по коже в декольте и ложится на грудь, слегка, намеком только оглаживая почти неразличимый через толстую ткань сосок.  
Лючия и сама не понимала, почему не стонет в голос, ведь голова кружилась, в ушах шумел то ли парк, то ли собственный шкалящий пульс, глаза давно закрылись и хотелось только выгнуться, грудью втираясь в ладонь, а плечами в тело позади, и потянуть юбку вверх…  
Отрезвление накатило именно на этой мысли. И расползлось, разбавляясь страхом и гневом, все быстрее, потому что низкий, дрожащий от желания и, кажется, радости победы голос шептал теперь вполне различимое и осмысленное:  
\- Как ты любишь?.. Лежа? Стоя? Трава мягкая, а ветер теплый! Позволь мне!.. Как ты хочешь? Рукой?.. Языком?.. Как же я хочу попробовать тебя… Ну, давай же!..  
Ладонь все еще сжимала ее грудь, в солнечном сплетении и между ног все еще горело желание, но, слава Мерлину, Лючия почти выбралась из всего этого.  
\- Ну… Моя сладкая… Дай мне…  
Последняя пошлость протрезвила лучше антипохмельного вспышкой ярости. Ну, уж нет! За кого же ее принимают, если считают, что она станет раздвигать ноги за первым же кустом по первому же предложению в форме, в которой не зовут на сеновал и последнюю деревенскую дуру?!  
Расслабившись, буквально растекшись по прижимающемуся к ней телу, Лючия чуть повернула голову и томно прошептала срывающимся в придыхание голосом:  
\- Отпусти… Хочу тебя… обнять…  
Фригг замерла, резко втянув в себя воздух. Наверное, секунды текли, но и она, и Лючия застыли, не ощущая хода времени, отсчитывая его только дыханием в унисон.  
Ожидая нужного момента, Лючия совсем откинулась назад, всей спиной чувствуя тело Фригг, ее грудь, талию, утекающую в бедра, пуговицы пиджака, а щекой ощущая ее приоткрытые губы, до которых теперь могла бы дотянуться своими. Нужно было, чтобы та поверила – но лучший обманщик тот, кто искренне верит в свою ложь: прикрыв глаза, Лючия, плавая где-то поверх гнева, наслаждалась крепким объятием, запахом с ноткой почему-то мяты, близостью в полупоцелуе горячих губ, прижимающимися к ее спине округлостями груди, пока наконец Фригг не решилась, ослабляя хватку.  
Лючии хватило пары мгновений, чтобы, резко ударив в живот, уйти из захвата и, отскочив, выхватить палочку и направить на Фригг. Та, в мгновение ока преодолев боль, сделала то же, и они замерли уже друг напротив друга, выставив палочки.  
\- Еще раз сделаешь так – пожалеешь! – зло выплюнула Лючия. Течь от одного присутствия диковатой выскочки и вести себя, как течная сучка – разные вещи, и то, что она чувствует – ее дело, а как она себя ведет – вопрос к ее воспитанию и месту, которые она не желала позорить. – Я предупредила!  
\- Ты слишком громко хочешь, - чуть кривясь и все еще прижимая свободную руку к животу, оскалилась Фригг, пожирая ее глазами. – Я не могу сопротивляться запаху твоего желания.  
Лючия вспыхнула:  
\- Сказывается звериная порода?  
В ответ Фригг расхохоталась, как будто услышала что-то приятное, а не задуманное оскорблением:  
\- Можешь повторить это, когда кончишь под моим языком. До встречи, - и полушутовски-полусерьезно поклонившись, она спокойно повернулась к Лючии спиной и пошла к замку.  
Следующие две недели Лючия ломала себя через колено, не давая ни единого послабления: выставить себя шлюхой она просто не имела права, тем более ради какого-то дурацкого каприза. Игра закончилась, перейдя в пошлый фарс, и все очарование пропало, оставив недоумение и разочарование в себе. Что до желания – с ним оказалось сложнее, но она уже умела решать такие проблемы.  
Лючия хорошо знала за собой эту слабость: она слишком легко увлекалась людьми, которые привлекали внимание, выделялись, были чем-то лучше, интереснее, ярче других. А учитывая ее темперамент и темперамент мужа, слишком часто это заканчивалось сучными влюбленностями. Иногда Лючия даже думала, что ей было бы гораздо легче, родись она мужчиной: тогда она была бы жестче, над ней довлели бы другие правила, да и позволить себе она могла бы то, на что не имела права сейчас.  
Она любила мужа, выходила за него с радостью, они почти идеально сходились характерами, и вдобавок она испытывала к нему самую искреннюю благодарность за тот их договор, скреплявший брак лучше, чем самые крепкие магические клятвы, но были проблемы, которые от всего этого никуда не девались.  
Это Лючия обнаружила уже в первый год супружеской жизни. Ее Цисс был замечательным любовником, почти идеальными мужем, но их темпераменты и ритмы не совпадали совершенно и необратимо. Когда в нем вспыхивало желание, все было прекрасно, однако это происходило слишком редко для страстной Лючии. Она промучилась несколько месяцев, пытаясь понять, что с ней не так, почему она так слабо привлекает по всем признакам и словам любящего мужа – дошло до мерзких и глупых подозрений в измене (она даже – правда, полусерьезно – искала его любовницу или любовника) и зелий. А когда стало совсем невыносимо и от гадливости от себя же невмоготу, она спросила открыто – и получила такой же открытый ответ. Такая холодность была неожиданной для его фамилии – например, его братцу Блэку не помешало бы темперамента убавить, что облегчило бы жизнь не ему одному, - однако спорить с природой слишком затратно и опасно, да и бессмысленно. Муж не отказывал ей в близости, ни разу, да и качества любовника не замкнуты на физиологию, но все это вампирство, доставляя удовольствие в процессе, после оставляло только опустошение и презрение к себе и иногда к Циссу. Последнее Лючия давила изо всех сил, понимая, что или она будет слушать непонятно откуда влезшую прямо в ее внутренности торгашку, или жить человеком, и справиться с несправедливым презрением к тому, кого любишь, было легко, чего не скажешь о презрении к себе. Возможно, будь Лючия чуть более спокойной или неприхотливой, она не чувствовала бы суррогат так остро и хватило бы замены, но давным-давно родители внушили ей, что открытая шея лучше фальшивого колье, а самая новая дешевая керамика не стоит и одного черепка настоящей старой фарфоровой вазы, поэтому замена была мучительна.  
Пожалуй, Лючия смогла бы жить и так – скрутила бы себя, переделала, приспособилась, хоть и тяжело, - но Цисс решил иначе, а она, подумав и почувствовав, поняла, что такие подарки не возвращают. И одновременно этот момент стал как будто чудодейственным – самым сильным, а потому опасным для частого употребления, но зато излечивающим любую хворь – средством от ярости, раздражения, обиды: в пылу самой злой ссоры с мужем ей достаточно было вспомнить, что он сумел сделать ради нее, и злость проходила, потому что на этом фоне обида казалась глупой и не стоящей чувств.  
Цисс поставил только два условия, с которым Лючия согласилась, не задумавшись: откровенность и внешние приличия.  
Вот только даже на этом проблемы не закончились. Оказалось, что то, что для мужчины ее статуса легко решалось в публичном доме или у любовницы, которую он мог себе позволить даже содержать (и это при соблюдении всех негласных правил было вполне прилично им обоим, а для любовницы даже в чем-то почетно), для нее, Лючии Малфой, чистокровной высокородной миледи, супруги лорда Малфоя, превращалось в серьезную сложность. От таких размышлений веяло мещанской пошлостью, но и пойти против себя и перестать думать Лючия тоже не могла: кроме нее самой, способной полыхнуть внезапной любовью, у нее была фамилия и род, спалить которые в этой любви они никак не могла.  
Найти любовника можно было бы среди своих – таких же высокородных и чистокровных. Однако тут проблема состояла в том, чтобы не допустить никакой огласки. То, что могли себе позволить вдовы или юные и небогатые девицы – статус официальной любовницы, – было совершенно неприемлемо для Лючии Малфой. Любая же тайна среди «своих» очень скоро ей быть переставала. И от одной мысли о той грязи, в которой могут вывалять (и обязательно радостно вываляют) ее имя, когда история всплывет, Лючия испытывала приступ омерзения. В общем, их круг был слишком узок, чтобы не быть осторожной, а все, кому она могла бы довериться, оказались слишком друзьями для романа. Близость с мужем – без страсти, но с теплом и спокойным взаимным удовольствием – была достаточно хороша, чтобы не искать ее же подобия с другими, а большего с близкими друзьями у нее бы и не вышло. Ну, какой из того же Нотта любовник? Конечно, оставалась еще Северина – желчная, умная, преданная настолько, что не выдаст и под Круцио, но Лючия слишком хорошо видела, что девочка на самом деле любит, а играть с другом, который любит – для нее это было за гранью.  
Про варианты с юным содержанцем или магглами думать не хотелось вовсе. Несколько раз ей везло с дальними французскими родственниками и их французскими же знакомыми, слишком далекими в географическом смысле и слишком близкими в смысле репутаций (последний роман со сколькитоюродным кузеном продержался почти год, пока они не наскучили друг другу), но все это было не тем, чего Лючии всерьез хотелось. Снова и снова она утыкалась в одно и то же: насколько проще была бы ее жизнь, родись она мужчиной. И тем ироничнее казалось то, что на судьбу мужчины у нее были все шансы: когда родители, ожидающие пополнения в семействах, заключали договор об их браке с Циссом, предполагалось, что она родится мальчиком, а он девочкой (собственно, тогда их брак был бы логичнее: Малфои включали бы в свой род обедневшую и поблекшую, но все еще чистокровную и ведущую род из древности Блэк). Такое же предсказание об их поле давали и пророчицы, к которым обращались по традиции. Однако оба семейства ожидал сюрприз. А учитывая, что ее мать рожала тяжело и не выносила бы второго ребенка, договор о браке уже был заключен, а Блэки не возражали против перехода младшего сына, которому все равно ничего особенное не светило, в род Малфоев, все закончилось тем, чем закончилось, хоть и несколько необычно, но вполне допустимо и не беспрецедентно в прошлом: Нарцисс Блэк принял фамилию жены, отказавшись от своей, и вошел в ее семью матримониально и магически. И ни Лючия, ни он сам об этом ни разу не пожалели, за исключением одной очень личной сферы.  
Но даже если и так, личные сложности и неудовлетворенности оправдывали эмоции, но не оправдывали поведение, поэтому Лючия собрала все подарки Фригг (их неожиданно набралось немало) и отправила ей совой с приказом возвращаться, не дожидаясь ответа. Цветы вернуть было явно невозможно, но эту вольность приличия прощали. Пришедшее очень скоро письмо было сожжено непрочитанным, как и все последовавшие за ним. Решив что-то, Лючия умела быть последовательной.  
Если раньше Фригг удавалось застать ее врасплох, то теперь у той не осталось ни одного шанса: Лючия умела лавировать среди людей и так, чтобы быть на самом виду, и так, чтобы ее не нашел тот, видеть кого она не хотела, а сейчас ей нужно было не оставаться с Фригг наедине и не дать той ни одной возможности завести несветский разговор, потому что, Лючия знала, на грубость та прилюдно бы не решилась.  
Лючия понимала, что это всего лишь другой способ думать о том же самом, что ее избегание, в сущности, ничем не отличается от прежней игры, потому что лишь по-другому выражает тягу, что оно меняет не предмет мыслей, а их направление – но так было проще взять себя в руки, а разговаривать и объяснять то, что должно быть ясно без слов, она не хотела.  
Чего Лючия не ожидала, так это того, что однажды Фригг, отчаявшись поймать ее на советах или приемах, просто придет к ней в дом, а Цисс ее пустит.  
Она говорила мужу о Фригг, да тот и видел достаточно многое, сопровождая Лючию туда, где необходимо было быть вместе с супругом, однако он мало что спрашивал, внешне не проявляя интереса. Спросил только, что изменилось, и замолчал, получив ответ «Она перешла границы». Тем более странным было, что он позволил Фригг войти, зная, что Лючия не откажется разговаривать с гостьей дома.  
\- Зачем?  
\- Поговори с ней. Не захочешь, и я больше не пущу ее. А сейчас поговори, - произнес Цисс, сам придя сообщить о том, кто ждет ее в бежевой гостиной, и бегло поцеловал в лоб, а Лючия почувствовала, как мгновенно вспотели у нее ладони и взорвался пульс. Спускаясь по лестнице, она старалась взять себя в руки, одновременно пытаясь разобраться в мешанине эмоций. Было слегка противно – скорее ожиданием, потому что Лючия ненавидела то, что излишне, разговоры, которые повторяют то, что и так всем ясно, объяснения прописных истин и непонятых шуток, – немного обидно, потому что от мужа она такого не ожидала, она злилась – одно воспоминание о выходке Фригг мгновенно приводило ее в ярость, – но понимала, что половина этой злости на саму себя, но где-то под всем этим штормом явно ощущалась радость и лихорадочное волнение надежды, которая вдруг объяснит, что все иначе. Лючия понимала, что это ее игры с самой собой, по большому счету не имеющие к реальной Фригг никакого отношения, но для того, чтобы совладать с эмоциями, нужно было время, а испытывать многие из них было так сладко, что она позволила себе еще немного.  
Распахнув дверь и не дав себе ничего осознать, Лючия с безразличной вежливостью произнесла:  
\- Что ты хотела? – и удивленно замерла, услышав ответ:  
\- Просить прощение. Я перешла все границы, и прошу у тебя прощения за это.  
Она ожидала многого: просьб, попыток оправдаться, даже нападения (в конце концов, Лючия мало что достойного смогла бы возразить на «А ты этого не хотела?»), – но только не смирения, и не повторения ее же собственных мыслей. Лючия не думала, что Фригг сможет понять настоящие причины, главное – и дело было именно в этом, – она просто не сумела бы быть с человеком, не видящим того, что для Лючии Малфой составляет суть. А Фригг сумела, и оно сразу, пусть даже мгновенно осознать это у Лючии не вышло, изменило все, как будто повернув калейдоскоп и сложив те же кусочки в новую картинку.  
\- Мое поведение было недопустимо. Я обещаю, что это никогда больше не повториться. Прости меня.  
Не решив, что сказать, Лючия внимательно посмотрела на Фригг. Будь по той видно, что она как-то особенно готовилась к встрече, Лючия просто не стала бы больше ничего слушать, сказав «Хватит» и закрыв для себя тему полно и окончательно – манипулировать собой она не позволяла никому, разве что дабы успокоить и использовать в своих целях. Однако одежда Фригг была такой же небрежной, как и обычно, да и вообще в ее внешности ничего не изменилось. Она просто смотрела иначе – без маски и игр, без иронии и самоиронии. Лючия хорошо понимала, что они обе вполне переживут этот эпизод, реши она закончить все здесь и сейчас: ни для одной из них страсть не была фатальной и роковой. Однако так же хорошо она понимала и то, что вместе с Фригг из ее жизни уйдет бьющая в глаза яркость и бьющаяся в пульсе страсть, краски побледнеют на пару тонов, и где-то позади серыми контурами возникнет и сразу же растечется в фон то, что она могла бы понять и чему могла бы научиться, но не поняла и не научилась.  
А еще она хорошо понимала, что от одного присутствия такой Фригг в комнате – серьезной, настоящей, искренней – она почти не слышит ничего вокруг и видит какими-то пятнами: круг с таким четким фокусом, что почти больно глазам, и ровная незначимая акварель за ним. Когда-то давно так было с мужем, потом с любовницей и несколькими любовниками – и это мерцание эмоций хотелось повторять и повторять – не часто, только тогда, когда спокойствие и отдых от него переполняли чашу и требовали смены. Прививка от скуки, разминка для застоявшихся чувств. И пусть идут к черту те, кто кричат о фальши влюбленности и истине любви, потому что они не понимают главного: дело не в том, что мы чувствуем, а в том, умеем ли мы использовать это, как надлежит, и в последствиях. Даже у самых целебных зелий есть противопоказания, а яд, если употреблять его как нужно, может стать лекарством, не умеющих же обращаться с зельями нельзя к ним подпускать. Так пусть наивные максималисты держатся за постоянство либо любви, либо одиночества – Лючия же знала, как сделать новый роман приятным приключением для обоих, вычерпав его радость новизны, но не зацепив со дна горечь глупости.  
К тому же Фригг обещала не только прививку страсти – Лючия видела, что сможет получить гораздо больше: понимание ранее недоступного, знание, которое иначе осталось бы не просто неизвестным – неведомым, мир, который еще не видела и вряд ли увидит иначе. И теперь, когда стало ясно, что Фригг понимает то, что должна понимать, дабы быть фигурой, а не фоном жизни Лючии, запреты исчезли.  
\- Хорошо, - кивнула Лючия и, подойдя к Фригг, протянула ей руку. – Я буду считать это обещанием.  
И последняя, почти вопреки себе, проверка: потянись Фригг поцеловать предложенную ладонь, попытайся добавить в их договор – а оно именно договором и было – хоть каплю старой игры, и картинка вернулась бы в прежнее положение. Но она предельно серьезно кивнула и сжала руку Лючии в своей, а потом выпустила:  
\- Это и есть обещание. Спасибо.  
И ушла. И именно это уверило Лючию, что все понято и все правильно.  
А потом началось безумие – четко локализованное, управляемое до отпущенных ему границ, но все равно настоящее безумие.  
Их первого раза Лючия почти не запомнила целиком: Фригг дала ей портключ, чистокровная Малфой впервые оказалась в деревне оборотней, впервые была в жилище вожака стаи, вокруг на несколько километров ее окружали одни вервольфы – а она легко оставила палочку в потайном кармане платья, которое медленно скинула на пол под горящим взглядом Фригг.  
Их близость запомнилась ей какими-то обрывками: собственная неспособность вдохнуть, пока Фригг медленно, не отпуская ее взглядом, как в ту их первую встречу, расстегивала пуговицы своей рубахи, позволяя той сползать все ниже, неторопливо открывая широкие плечи с отчетливыми мышцами и грудь. Лючия знала, что увидит – шрамы неизбежность для оборотней, что уж говорить о вожаке, различается лишь их количество и рисунок, - и, пожалуй, от этого ждала еще сильнее. Шрамы почему-то завораживали. Логичнее было бы презирать их или испытывать отвращение – в конце концов, красота должна быть гармоничной, а для чистокровного мага тем более, - но у Лючии так не получалось. Конечно, бывали жуткие шрамы – например, от ожогов, она как-то видела несчастного, лицо которого не сумела исправить даже магия, и он вызывал лишь печаль – но другие шрамы чаровали: они казались знаками чего-то иного, ей незнакомого, природно-стихийного, того, от чего ее учили отказываться, воспитывая и вылепливая над ним, а потом и вне его. В этих шрамах как будто выступала сама жизнь во всей ее бушующей естественности – и резонировала с чем-то внутри самой Лючии, вопреки всему оставшимся нетронутым воспитанием и правилами, которые она в другом приняла как часть себя.  
Шея Фригг и ее плечи сверху были чисты (позже Лючия узнала, что шрам есть на затылке, и именно его Фригг прячет под волосами, которые собирает только при своих) – однако за самой кромкой одежды шрамы словно поднимались откуда-то изнутри на поверхность кожи своей вязью, оплетая руки, спину, бока. На левой груди – красивой, неожиданно округлой и наполненной, несмотря на небольшой размер – едва заметный шрам прятался сбоку, остальную кожу оставляя ровной, но одного взгляда на правую грудь оказалось достаточно, чтобы Лючия забыла, как дышать: через всю ее поверхность широкой дугой шел тонкий шрам от лезвия. Он сворачивал как раз около соска, не задевая ореолу, лишь слегка намечая ее границы, и это оказалось настолько красиво, что Лючия, так и не вдохнув, шагнула вперед даже не к Фригг, а к этому полумесяцу, чтобы почувствовать его губами и пальцами.  
Их игра с самого начала обозначила пусть и травестийные, иронично-шутовские, но все же роли, и Лючия, прикрывая маской только пол-лица, тем не менее держала ее в руках, а потому готовилась позволять, допускать, даже, пожалуй, «отдаваться» в стилистике их пародии – однако этот шрам вдруг сдернул ее маску, а то, что показалось из-под нее, Лючия не узнала и сама.  
Ей хотелось чувствовать, прикасаться, как маленькому ребенку, который к любой новой игрушке тянется сперва удивленно взглядом, а потом требовательно руками, и запоминает, понимает только ими и так. Кажется, они даже боролись, и Лючия выиграла – именно она опрокинула Фригг на кровать, придавив собой сверху и прижимаясь к ее бедру влажной промежностью, но едва это чувствуя, именно она нашла все самые короткие шрамики на одной ее груди и отследила путь одного изогнутого на другой, именно она, ощущая ладони на своих плечах помехой, выворачивалась, потому что прикосновения отвлекали, именно она задохнулась от ошеломления, увидев, что еще один тонкий шрам идет поперек лобка («Один ублюдок пытался объяснить мне, что не стоит спать с чужими женами, - мрачно ответила Фригг на вопрос потом. – Не преуспел»), и именно она, задыхаясь от желания, поглощенности и солоноватой плоти, от которой не хотелось отрываться даже ради вдоха, вскрикнула, поймав пальцами и языком чужой оргазм, вычерпав его до дна медленными толчками в скользко стиснувшей ее влажности, а потом какой-то вспыхнувшей судорогой кончила сама, подтянувшись вверх и сжав бедрами бессильно откинутую раскрытую ладонь. Всего пара деталей и память тела, а все остальное – бордовый восторгом туман с колкими вспышками наслаждения, через который не видно больше ничего.  
До разговоров серьезнее полубессознательного постельного воркования «Ты такая…» и «Люблю когда…» они в первый раз не добрались, Лючия даже толком осмотреться тогда не успела. Это гораздо позже Фригг, не позволив ей ни принять ванну (она появилась в доме на их третье свидание: большая и приземистая, на когтистых лапах – и так явно контрастирующая со всей предельно простой и функциональной остальной обстановкой, что сразу и безоговорочно понравилась Лючии и получила имя «Чудовище»), ни даже наложить очищающие («Ты хочешь, чтобы все твои волки знали, чем мы занимались?» - «Они и так знают – мы другие, и потому у нас другие законы и правила. И нет, я просто хочу, чтобы они знали, что к тебе нельзя прикасаться, что бы ни произошло. Я наказываю за такие вещи, но ты сама понимаешь: подростки, незнакомая женщина одна…» - «Ты думаешь, я не смогу себя защитить?» - «Я не хочу, чтобы тебе пришлось это делать. И чтобы мне пришлось наказывать кого-то смертью. Позволь предупредить то, чего можно избежать». - «Ты права»), повесила на шею какой-то мешочек, пахнущий мятой и еще чем-то неясным, и всучила оборотное.  
\- Не хочешь похвастаться? – насмешливо поддела Лючия, открывая флакон.  
\- Ты можешь не пить, - пожала плечами Фригг.  
А когда превращение завершилось, они прошлись по деревне, и Лючия поймала положенное количество быстрых взглядов, сейчас же возвращавшихся к своим делам, не доходя до Фригг – и на самом деле, почти забыв обо всех норовивших вернуться и повториться хотя бы в памяти постельностях, увлеклась. В быте оборотней не было ничего особенного, кроме разве что особой простоты и непритязательности, обычная не очень богатая деревня – но Лючию буквально заворожило поведение. Она знала, что такое рамки, правила и строгость, но здесь привычные ей категории как будто вывернулись под другим углом – знакомые черты узнаваемы, но слишком искажены, чтобы выглядеть теми же. Как будто привычное ей человеческое, магическое, причудливо сплелось со звериным, и установленное перемешалось с заданным.  
Когда в следующий раз Лючия из странной прихоти решила, что обойдется без порт-ключа, и аппарировала на границе барьера ненаходимости, который скрывал деревню и мешал отыскать ее без помощи изнутри, и пришла сама, пешком, она, смеясь, рассказала Фригг, как одна из ее волчиц («Гвен», - прорычала Фригг со злой уверенностью, даже не спросив, как та выглядела), отлично зная, что Лючии хорошо слышно нарочно не приглушенный голос, ответила другой на тихий вопрос «Кто это?» - «Очередная чистокровка, которую Фригг трахает для своей коллекции». И Фригг, серьезно кивнув в ответ, попросила Лючию пойти с ней и вышла из дома.  
Ту самую Гвен они нашли легко – для этого Фригг даже не понадобилось задавать вопросы, она как будто и так знала, куда идти – хотя, пожалуй, действительно знала. Лючия уже успела пожалеть о своем рассказе и почти собралась просить не наказывать – но, приложив на себя, поняла, что дело даже не в словах и не в отношении к любовнице, дело в статусе и повиновении, и что сама бы она тоже не спустила.  
А потом Фригг попросила ее подождать в нескольких метрах, а сама направилась к Гвен. В другое время и в другом месте Лючия решила бы, что это невежливо и даже недостойно, но сейчас, в этом ином измерении она неотрывно смотрела на оборотней с каким-то странным для взрослой женщины восторгом увлеченности, больше подходящим впервые видящему простенькие магические фокусы магглокровке, ловя движения, взгляды, напряжение – все, в чем играла заданными, а не выдуманными ритуалами незнакомая ей, но такая настоящая жизнь.  
Фригг и волчица стояли очень близко, гораздо ближе, чем нужно было, чтобы разговаривать тихо и прилично не беспокоить Лючию восстановлением приоритетов. Фригг говорила медленно, иногда чуть приподнимая верхнюю губу, словно намекая на оскал, неотрывно глядя в глаза Гвен, и та тоже не смела отрывать взгляда, однако было видно, как ей это мучительно, и, не будь у сцены зрителей, она, кажется, дернулась бы всем телом, пытаясь то ли вывернуться, то ли просто хоть как-то снять давление. Каждое слово Фригг словно падало ей на плечи, заставляя пригибаться вниз, все так же не прерывая контакта глаз, и одновременно Лючия отчетливо видела, как медленно, но очевидно для непривычного взгляда голова Гвен поворачивается, наклоняясь к плечу, каким-то странным вывертом, ненормальным для человека: это не походило ни на то, как иногда дети слушают что-то занятное, словно подставляя звукам ухо, ни как виноватые взрослые опускают повинную голову. И тут Лючию озарило: зато так собаки и волки подставляют беззащитное горло, сдаваясь и признавая первенство – и картинка мигнула, легко превратившись из человеческой в животную.  
Закончив говорить, Фригг дождалась согласного кивка, выпрямилась, потому что за разговор успела достаточно близко наклониться к Гвен, и, не оглянувшись, пошла обратно.  
\- Она больше не побеспокоит тебя, - услышала Лючия и с трудом удержалась, чтобы не прошептать «Хочу!» и не повиснуть на шее любовницы, что было бы уже явно за гранью – то природное, «естественное», неформованно-живое, что осталось у нее внутри, снова пришло в резонанс с, казалось, самим дыхание Фригг, с ее движением, со всем, что составляло ее манеру и, наверное, суть. Лючия не теряла головы или самоконтроля, этому вполне можно было сопротивляться, но она сама не хотела сопротивления, слишком опьяняющей и живой была ее страсть.  
…  
Иногда Лючия приходила сразу после полнолуния – и секс получался особенным, другим. Для него были магические игрушки вроде специфической сложной оборотки, позволявшей трансформировать имеющиеся органы в недостающие, или штучек попроще, добавлявших то, чего не хватало, были как-то раз до смешного стертые о толстый ковер (появившийся, кстати, вместе с ванной) коленки, ссадины на которых осознались далеко не сразу, были даже укусы в шею у самой кромки волос – легкие, не причиняющие боли, но словно бы половинчатым компромиссом, вовремя «пойманные».  
Фригг объясняла: перед полной луной зверь зовет, но ты в первую очередь человек и хорошо об этом помнишь, потому живешь человеческими мыслями, правилами и желаниями, лишь слегка разбавленными и разбалансированными волком. А после луны ты все еще зверь, и потому звериные повадки берут верх, и чтобы вспомнить человеческое и вернуть его в бессознательно-первое, приходящее в голову, нужно время. Как язык, который хорошо знал, но давно не использовал: сначала нужно вспоминать, переводить про себя, останавливаться и подбирать непривычно звучащие слова, а потом начинаешь и думать на нем, и разница уже едва ощутима.  
\- Волк и человек – нас не двое. Я одна – просто разная. Как думать на разных языках – иначе, но думаешь вся равно ты. И решаешь ты. Меняешься не ты и не мир – только окно, через которое на него смотришь.  
Лючия догадывалась, что все это можно объяснить очень умно и красиво, она бы, пожалуй, и сама взялась за это, пожелай, но ей достаточно было слов Фригг и того, что она видела.  
\- А как же Волчье зелье и опасные оборотни, которых на полнолуние стремится запереть от всех даже семья? – протянула Лючия, лежа на животе, по-детски болтая в воздухе ногами и раз за разом, не очень-то это замечая, повторяя пальцем шрам на груди лежащей рядом Фригг. – Разве это неправда?  
Она спрашивала между делом, скорее из любопытства, чем на самом деле желая знать, но Фригг, кажется, слишком серьезно относилась ко всему, что касалось объяснений, и, пожалуй, ее не за что было упрекать. После вопроса она подобралась, вывернулась из рук любовницы и уселась на разоренной кровати по-турецки. Лючия не удержалась, скользнула взглядом по приоткрывшимся прямо напротив ее носа «вратам наслаждения», да там и осталась, бессознательно облизывая губы, пока Фригг не набросила на бедра покрывало.  
\- Прости. Я слушаю.  
\- Это правда. Но скажи, что бы ты делала, проснись вдруг в неожиданном месте и обнаружь, что думаешь как-то совсем по-другому, а вместо слов выходит какой-то лай? И все смотрят на тебя с ужасом, и никто не может объяснить? Сначала это паника, истерика. В первый раз какое-то время себя не контролируешь – просто не умеешь еще, и да, звериное выходит наружу. А знаешь, что зверь делает, когда ему страшно?  
\- Что? – Лючия догадывалась, но очень смутно. Вся эта «природа» - маги соприкасались с ней слишком редко, особенно чистокровные. Они знали магию, а магия преобразовывала мир, поэтому буквально с самого начала обучения в них подспудно пробиралось неозвучиваемое, не всегда осознаваемое, но явно во всем живущее презрение к «сырой» материи, которой еще не коснулась творящая и рационализирующая магия или мысль. Силы черпались из природных источников, магия рождалась в ней, но отличалась от настоящего могущества, как руда отличается от чистой породы. Да, в парке Мэнора жили какие-то птички-зверушки, бродили павлины, охраняли его в том числе и собаки, но все оно было уже преобразованным, прирученным и поставленным на службу. Лючия знала, как управляться с этим «настроенным» миром, знала, как вернуть в нужное состояние сбитые «настройки» – но очень мало знала о мире «исходном».  
\- Напуганный зверь или бежит – или нападает. Есть еще ступор – ну, знаешь, «притворись мертвым», - Фригг неожиданно закатила глаза, замерла, а потом обмякла и повалилась на ухмыляющуюся чуть недоуменно Лючию. Та расхохоталась, придавленная весом вовсе не субтильной любовницы, попыталась столкнуть ее с себя, не смогла, расслабилась – и сейчас же Фригг извернулась одним движением, поймала ее бедра в захват своих, а руки стиснула в запястьях, прижав к постели, и зашептала на ухо, наклонившись так низко, что почти касалась его кончиком носа:  
\- Но это не для волков. Так что беги – или нападай. А рядом нет никого, кто бы понял и успокоил. Поэтому всё так. А в следующий раз несчастный уже боится самого себя, не доверяет себе, возможно, мучается виной. Не знает, что делать. А все вокруг вопят: «Ты опасен! Ты убиваешь!». И бедняга начинает делать вид, что волк – это не он. И продолжает, пока волк действительно не становится сам по себе. Вот поэтому нужна стая. И вожак. Я.  
Окончание Лючия еще слышала, так, что смогла обдумать потом, но уже не понимала. Она вся, как вязкая капля, скатилась от глаз и ушей вниз, к бедрам, и расползлась по ним, срастаясь с кожей, становясь ею и чувствуя за нее всей собой – влагу, жар, выворачивающую жажду, пульсацию ждущих мышц.  
\- Еще? – прошептала Фригг и, не дожидаясь ответа, въехала в нее пальцами по давно готовой скользкой дорожке, и Лючия вскрикнула, выгибаясь, открываясь и уплывающим сознанием удивляясь, как может кричать и выгибаться то, чем она в тот момент являлась.  
…  
Конечно, она с детства наслушалась всех этих «магические существа – не маги и никогда ими не будут» и «они ниже нас, они полуживотные». Но, в конце концов, «мудрые мысли» и «опыт предков» хороши лишь как предварительные знания и уж никак не достойны того, чтобы ради них закрывать глаза на настоящую жизнь. Возможно, другие оборотни и полузвери – она видела многих из стаи Фригг, и кое-кто производил впечатление тупой боевой силы и только, не будучи даже магами, – но сама Фригг была другой: могущественнее и сильнее большинства волшебников, которых Лючия знала, и умнее тоже – шанс оценить выдавался не раз. И у нее было то, чем Лючия и очень многие волшебники оказывались если не обделены, то, по крайней мере, явно не облагодетельствованы – интуиция. Или скорее чутье, учитывая специфику: она часто сразу знала то, к чему сама Лючия и такие, как она, приходили долгим путем рассуждений и расчетов. Она как будто существовала в другой форме, видела то же, но иначе – и пока Лючия не могла сказать, чей способ смотреть надежнее и лучше. К этому хотелось приблизиться, это хотелось понять – и все запреты и старые мудрости казались неподходящими, говорящими о чем-то и ком-то другом.  
…  
Лючия долго решалась, еще до того, как Фригг попросила, даже больше: та и осмелилась просить только потому, что Лючия почти решила. Осторожность и давние предрассудки требовали остановиться, но этот другой мир, обыденный для Фригг и совершенно иной, как будто существующий не в этом измерении для нее, слишком манил. И, чувствуя себе ребенком, для которого на самом деле ощущается лишь «хочу», Лючия сделала то, чего хотелось.  
\- Ты придешь? – спросила Фригг, сверкнув глазами и напряженно улыбнувшись-оскалившись, и Лючия, чувствуя, как кружит голову помрачение, медленно кивнула:  
\- Я подумаю.  
\- Приходи, - настойчиво позвала Фригг, сжав ее руку, скользнув большим пальцем по запястью, надавив на центр ладони, словно ставя точку в их договоре. – Доверься мне.  
И, чувствуя, как между бедер опять загорается, несмотря на то, что любовница отпустила ее едва ли десять минут назад, а в горле пересыхает, Лючия кивнула:  
\- Я приду.  
Не выпуская ее руки, Фригг притянула Лючию к себе и прошептала, почти прижавшись губами к уху:  
\- Я буду ждать. Встреть луну со мной, - а потом оттолкнула. – Теперь иди, иначе я тебя не отпущу совсем.  
Тряхнув головой, чтобы прийти в себя и сфокусировать взгляд, Лючия активировала порт-ключ.  
…  
Обычно такие вещи называют «самой большой ошибкой», но каждый раз после, вспоминая – не потому, что хотелось, а потому, что было нужно, как прививка от глупости, как упражнения для подержания навыка, – Лючия понимала: это было одно из самых правильных ее решений, несмотря на все, что пришлось пережить потом, ведь не согласись она прийти тогда, все это длилось бы и длилось, завязываясь, затягивая, врастая внутрь и перестраивая, перекраивая ее мысли, ее ощущения, ее суть, вросшее же в тебя уже не перерубишь, а если и сможешь, то останешься калекой, как свободная лиса без лапы.  
Но тогда ей просто хотелось – и она пришла. Не на закате, почти в полдень.  
\- Я рано? Скажи, как нужно.  
После она поняла, как, и поняла, что должна была услышать в ответ. Однако просто хотелось не только ей.  
\- Останься. Хочу тебя.  
Они выбрались из постели к самому закату, и Лючия едва успела наскоро вымыться и одеться, когда Фригг, скривившись, опустилась на пол.  
\- Не бойся, - только и успела сказать она.  
Трансформация оказалась не настолько ужасной, как Лючия опасалась, и очень быстрой: возможно, сказывались статус и опыт. Волк – огромный, иссиня-черный – стоял перед ней уже через пару минут, внимательно глядя знакомыми глазами Фригг.  
Опасение холодным ветерком пробежалось по позвоночнику, потому что оборотень был раза в полтора больше даже самого большого волка, и одного удара его массивной лапы хватило бы, чтобы переломить Лючии шею – однако его глазами, пусть и слегка пугающе-непривычными, смотрела ее любовница, и Лючия нерешительно потянулась, чтобы погладить его… ее по густой шерсти, снова не сдержав совершенно детское желание. Фригг шагнула поближе, и Лючия, улыбнувшись, встала на колени и обняла ее за шею. Мех был жестким, запах незнакомым и каким-то слишком природным, резким и диким, но так мышцы, перекатывавшиеся под кожей, широкие и крепкие, настоящие, нужные для жизни, а не для впечатления, и вылепленные этой жизнью, чувствовались гораздо лучше, завораживая, и Лючия прижалась теснее, закрывая глаза. Думать словами не хотелось и не получалось, потому что она отчетливо ощущала, сейчас нужно чувствовать, а осмыслится все потом, когда главное завершится, как и обычно. Как будто что-то в ней преобразовывалось, в них обеих, и нужно было просто дать этому свершиться, самому. И Лючия подчинилась.  
Через несколько секунд Фригг мотнула головой, намекая освободить ее, и, когда Лючия отстранилась, ткнулась ей в шею, проведя мокрым носом по коже и втянув воздух.  
\- Что ты делаешь? – рассмеялась Лючия, но послушно откинула голову и погладила Фригг по загривку. Та фыркнула и продолжила, водя носом по ее плечам, щеке, потом, стряхнув руки Лючии со своей холки, по раскрытым ладоням. Обнюхав же все это, Фригг повела носом вниз, не касаясь одежды, но ловя и ее запах, и попыталась ткнуться куда-то совсем уже не туда.  
\- Ну, ты что? – хмыкнула Лючия, дернув ногой, чтобы отогнать настойчивый нос, однако ничего не вышло, и Фригг намека явно не поняла. Или не сочла нужным понять. Поэтому со смешливо-возмущенным «Ну!» Лючия легко ее оттолкнула и, вывернувшись, поднялась на ноги и отошла от кровати, у которой они развалились прямо на полу. Фригг не последовала за ней. С какой-то странной сосредоточенностью она повела мордой, ориентируясь на неразличимый для Лючии запах, и уверенно ткнулась носом в скомканные на постели простыни, которые они не успели ни перестелить, ни убрать.  
\- Фригг! – с притворным удивлением упрекнула Лючия, однако ответ оказался слишком неожиданным: повернувшись, волк оскалился, зарычал и сделал пару шагов к ней. Лючия мало разбиралась в поведении животных и тех значениях, которые они могут вкладывать в свои действия, но угроза почти всегда ощущалась интуитивно – как сейчас.  
\- Фригг? – растерянно пробормотала она, пытаясь найти какое-то разумное объяснение, но чувствуя, как липко наползает страх. – Что с тобой?  
Волк снова зарычал и сделал еще шаг. И Лючия сдалась. Отступив, она выставила перед собой руку и тихо попросила:  
\- Фригг, не нужно. Не подходи ко мне. Я прошу тебя! Дай мне минуту!  
Она пыталась убедить себя, что любовница слышит ее, что все это глупая игра и несмешная грубоватая шутка, такие, бывало, проскакивали в манере Фригг, однако где-то в глубине души Лючия понимала, что смеяться никто и не собирался.  
Стуча когтями по камню пола, зверь сделал еще пару медленных шагов в ее сторону.  
\- Фригг… Фригг, нет! – прошептала Лючия, но волк только оскалился, не останавливаясь, и когда она все же собралась с силами посмотреть ему в глаза, ничего человеческого там не было. Фригг и волк не были одним, что бы та ни говорила – и сейчас на Лючию смотрел именно волк.  
Адреналин полыхнул в долю секунды и, осознавая в замедлившемся вдруг времени, что у нее только один шанс, Лючия выхватила палочку, но в следующее же мгновение тяжелая лапа выбила ее из рук, а другая ударила в плечо, опрокидывая на пол и придавливая к нему.  
Время двигалось какими-то лихорадочными рывками, потому что бросок Лючия даже не успела толком уловить, а вот секунда, когда волк, скалясь, смотрел на нее, и капля слюны из его пасти летела до ее щеки, растянулся на вечность. Мысли, как будто чужие, панически мелькали где-то вдалеке – и о том, что сейчас она умрет, и о том, что она дура, и о том, что она даже не оставит наследника из-за собственной же глупости, а это нельзя простить, - однако эмоции словно замерли вместе со временем, и она почти ничего не чувствовала. До тех пор, пока волк не рыкнул и, вместо того, чтобы сомкнуть клыки на ее горле, не потянулся куда-то вниз, продолжая передней лапой придавливать ее к полу.  
Его когти прорвали ткань и царапали кожу, но не рвали плоть, как будто не это было желанием. Взгляд Лючии заметался, она попыталась приподнять голову, чтобы рассмотреть и понять, что происходит – но уже в следующее мгновение пожалела об этом, потому что все стало понятно само собой, а картинка только ожгла холодным ужасом: наклонившись, волк мордой задрал ее юбки и, ткнувшись мокрой пастью ей между ног, зубами разорвал белье.  
Словно заледенев внутри, блаженную секунду понимая, но не чувствуя происходящее, она стиснула ноги, но волк, рыкнув, резко раздвинул их мордой и, с низким ворчанием втянув носом запах, размашистым движением лизнул ее промежность. А полное и окончательное осознание пришло в следующее мгновение, когда зверь переступил лапами, и Лючия отчетливо увидела, как из серого меха в его паху вырастает огромный бордовый орган. Волк не хотел ее убить, он хотел того же, чего и его человек.  
На мгновение потеряв контроль, Лючия панически задергалась, пытаясь уползти, и сразу же лапа на плече стала тяжелее, проткнув кожу когтями, а пасть волка неуловимым движением оказалась перед самым лицом так близко, что Лючия не столько услышала, сколько почувствовала его предупреждающий рык. Совсем застыв от ужаса, она замерла, и волк снова наклонился к ее ногам и, утробно урча, продолжил вылизывать.  
Холодный пол выстуживал спину, царапины дергало болью, между ног горело от шершавого языка, раз за разом проходящегося по сухой нежной коже, Лючию трясло от омерзения и какой-то телесной истерики, но хуже всего было то, что ее начало накрывать отупелым оцепенением, сквозь которое едва прорывались всполохи отвращения, все больше и больше воспринимающиеся как не ее. И это пугало. Позволить себе уйти в невменяемость она просто не могла, не сейчас.  
Эмоции холодели, но откуда-то вдруг пришла спасительная, как бы глупо это не выглядело в сложившейся ситуации, мысль – о роде, об имени.  
Лючия знала всех своих прямых предков до первого колена наизусть – это ей преподали в самом детстве вместе с грамотой, математикой, первой магией, этикетом и языками. Они были разными людьми: умными и не особенно, красивыми и нет, были даже предателями и иногда подлецами, - но все они были частью рода и оставляли в нем то лучшее, что проявлялось в них. Все, чем обладала она сейчас – редкий «породистый» цвет волос, правильные черты лица, здоровье, которое редко подводило, высокая грудь и покатые бедра, чистая кожа, бархатный голос, живой ум и темперамент, послушная сильная магия – все оно было таким, потому что именно они жили и оставляли потомков, выбирали жен и мужей так, чтобы их собственные достоинства приумножались, а недостатки компенсировались, потому что их жизнь и выбор текли в ее крови, потому что каждый из них был собой, но прежде – Малфоем, частью чего-то огромного и долгого, длящегося века, живого и живущего, частью цепи, линии рода, иногда змеящейся, а иногда бегущей прямо, объединяющей все поколения и рождающей те силы и возможности, которые теперь носила в своем теле она, Лючия Малфой, совсем недавно единственная наследница могущественного рода, важная настолько, что именно она взяла мужа в свою семью, а не он ввел ее в свою.  
И теперь это – ее наследие, живой памятник поколений и веков, то, ради существования чего жили и иногда умирали многие люди, среди которых были и те, с кем она сама одна никогда не сравнится – ее тело собирался осквернить даже не человек – зверь, вряд ли помнящий свое имя?!  
Если это случится, она умрет – это Лючия поняла и осознала мгновенно, потому что с таким нельзя жить. Такое не переживают, это не та граница, которую можно перейти. Такой позор хуже смерти, поэтому она и выберет смерть.  
Остро чувствуя, как когти глубже входят в плечо, а шершавый волчий язык натирает и так горящую кожу, Лючия, стиснув кулаки и зубы и не замечая, как слезы унижения выкатываются из глаз и, скользнув по щеке, падают на плиты пола, напряженно думала, где-то вторым планом благодаря всех известных богов за то, что повадки зверя дали ей эти минуты.  
Нет уж, никогда, она не позволит. Пусть лучше убьет. Никто не знает, что она здесь по своей воле, это не падет позором. За нее отомстят, а Цисс, пусть не кровью, но все же теперь Малфой и передаст фамилию наследнику. Просто нужно будет взять жену из какой-то максимально близкой Малфоям по крови ветки. Печально, но, по крайней мере, род не прервется и не будет опозорен. Нужно только спровоцировать: неосторожное движение разозленного зверя, и его клыки просто разорвут ей горло. Это быстро. Быстрее, чем смерть от позора.  
Но умирать не хотелось – от полыхнувших боли и отчаяния все, что дремало живого в теле, очнулось, вырываясь, выкручиваясь изнутри в мучительной жажде. Ей нет двадцати пяти, она молода, она даже сына еще не родила – так почему она должна умирать сейчас?!  
Мысли летели, опережая одна другую, эмоции не поспевали за ними, увязая в гибельном сейчас неверии, что это на самом деле происходит, и надежде дождаться пробуждения, она каждую секунду отряхивалась от них, как от грязи, но они снова налипали, ослепляя и мешая думать. Нужно было решаться, но хотелось просто закрыть глаза, ожидая, когда кошмар закончится, и она проснется в своей постели.  
Внезапно зверь рыкнул, и сквозь отупение Лючия почувствовала, как его клык скользнул по бедру, а холодный нос, прочертив линию на лобке, съехал ниже, размазывая скудную влагу и неожиданно отрезвляя. Как будто внутри нее выключилось все – отчаяние, омерзение, паника, – оставляя лишь интеллект и злость. Пара секунд – больше у нее не было. И если она не решится до их истечения, кроме смерти не останется ничего. Палочка лежала в паре шагов, нужно было просто дотянуться одним рывком – но для этого зверь должен был отвлечься. Как, чем?  
Время как будто ускорилось для мыслей и замерло для движений. Это не зверь, не просто зверь. Он понимает речь. Возможно, не совсем речь, не до конца. На что реагируют животные? Животные, веками жившие с человеком – именно так, не человеком, а с ним, потому что то, что урчало сейчас где-то рядом, человеком не было, но хорошо его знало. И боялось – наверняка боялось, иначе откуда еще взяться такой ненависти. Лючия помнила, оборотни-звери ненавидят людей, и то, что происходило сейчас – лишнее подтверждение. Фригг когда-то говорила о любви, но любимую не раскладывают, терзая, на холодном каменном полу, а значит, это оборотень хотел покрыть человеческую женщину, утверждая власть, которой не имел. Здесь не было Фригг – и потому Лючии тоже не было. Фригг была больше оборотнем, чем собой – и потому Лючия для нее была больше человеком, чем Лючией. Были маг и зверь, и зверь ненавидел, а значит, боялся.  
Теперь Лючия понимала, как глупо было идти против того, что больше и раньше, чем ты сам – но настоящее время для сожаления еще не наступило, все, кроме спасения, потом.  
Зверь, который ненавидит и боится – зверь, который когда-то был в подчинении и помнил об этом памятью крови – зверь, который плохо понимает слова – но хорошо интонации? Сумеет ли она сыграть на этом страхе, который должен жить в крови, раз ненависть еще столь сильна? Указать зверю его место?  
\- Прекрати!  
Лючия и сама не ожидала, что у нее, лежащей на полу в растерзанной одежде под тяжелой волчьей лапой, получится так: звонко и повелительно. Возможно, проявилась кровь, ведь она имела на это право всеми теми поколениями, которые повелевали и приказывали, в том числе и предкам зверя, что замер, подняв морду, склонив голову набок и растерянно прислушиваясь к ее голосу.  
\- Прекрати и отойди!  
Она не обольщалась: зверь не станет слушаться ее, каким бы ни был тон, она не хозяйка оборотню, и никогда не будет, очень скоро волк освободится от нее и снова станет опасен, теперь уже точно смертельно. Но ей и не нужно было полного подчинения – только пара мгновений выигранного времени, чтобы дотянуться до палочки. Один ее рывок, но для этого зверь должен отойти.  
\- Отойди!  
Все дело всегда в мыслях и ощущениях, это Лючия знала хорошо. Можно выиграть в самом безвыходном деле, если быть уверенным в выигрыше, и проиграть со всеми козырями, если сомневаться. И сейчас дело тоже было в уверенности. Черт с ней, с болью, с унижением, с собственной глупостью – обо всем этом она еще успеет поплакать потом, если это потом наступит.  
\- Прочь! – нужно было поверить в то, что ее не посмеют ослушаться, и не отвести взгляд.  
Волк медленно переступил лапами, отпустив ее, но все еще сомневаясь. Смотреть ему в глаза, не отрываясь, даже не моргая, потому что единственного проявления неуверенности хватило бы для проигрыша, было страшно, но страха Лючия тоже не могла себе позволить. Всегда борешься не в противником – с собой, и сейчас тоже все дело было в ней: животное остается животным, и если она забыла об этом, это ее вина и ее выбор; условие любого неслучайного успеха – уверенность, и если Лючии ее не хватит, то это, опять же, ее проигрыш; если ей, пресыщенной самоуверенностью, не достанет умения контролировать себя, то это будет только ее вина, и, возможно, смерть в когтях оборотня станет справедливым наказанием и благом для всего ее рода, в который она не вольет кровь импульсивной дуры, не способной ничему научиться.  
\- Отойди!  
Наверное, тогда Лючии придала сил и уверенности вдруг вспыхнувшая на последней мысли злость на себя, смеющую позорить все то, благодаря чему она существовала, потому что позором стало бы не насилие животного – позором было не сопротивляться, не рассчитывать на победу, не пытаться исправить свою же ошибку, а просто сдаться смерти, которая не выбор и не уход, а бегство, самое позорное бегство.  
\- Пошел вон, я сказала!  
И волк, помедлив еще секунду, отвел взгляд и, опустив морду вниз, а хвост между ног, отошел на несколько метров, остановившись у стены и исподлобья косо поглядывая на Лючию.  
\- Вот так.  
Все еще задыхаясь от злости и от нервного напряжения одновременно, она ровно, как бы ни подгибались ноги, поднялась, понимая, что стоит покачнуться, и все закончится, уверенным движением оправила платье и медленно шагнула в сторону палочки.  
Волк не сдвинулся с места, только наблюдая, хотя Лючия и увидела, что его взгляд стал напряженнее и внимательнее. Ни времени, ни права на ошибку у нее не было, а оставалось самое главное – подобрать лежащую на полу палочку. Она не могла призвать ее – не в этом месте и не в таком состоянии, да и волк не стал бы медлить, почувствовав ненавистную для него магию. Значит, нужно было или одним броском схватить ее и аппарировать, или двигаться медленно, присесть рядом с ней, не отрывая взгляда от зверя, и, подобрав, успеть исчезнуть. Лючия выбрала второй вариант.  
Время, казалось, опять выключилось, пока она в этой вязкой вате без часов делала полшага к палочке и медленно, не дыша, едва-едва чувствуя свои же собственные движения, опускалась, приседая, протягивая руку и не отводя глаз от внимательного взгляда волка: миллиметр за миллиметром вниз. А потом, в мгновенно безо всякого предупреждения вернувшуюся секунду, когда взгляд Лючии оказался на уровне желтых глаз оборотня, она осознала, что времени снова нет, но теперь только у нее – и рванула, хватая палочку и этим же движением начиная пасс аппарации.  
Все та же секунда, не больше: осознав, сравняв и сравнявшись, зверь бросился, без скидок и уточнений, целясь в горло, но Лючия закончила движение буквально за неразличимое мгновение до того, как его рывок достиг цели, и с хлопком исчезла, разминувшись с когтями и зубами на полмига.  
Потом, гораздо позже, когда она отрыдалась на полу своей комнаты, куда болезненно приземлилась после экстремальной аппарации, сожгла платье, оттерла все следы со своей кожи кое-где вместе с нею же, и напилась успокоительных зелий, которые подействовали, как Ассио на замок Хогвартс, она заметила, что на самом конце палочки осталась кривая борозда от когтя, успевшего ее прочертить за миг до спасения, и, подумав и проверив палочку на послушание, решила оставить все как есть – памятью об ошибках и ошеломляющих открытиях прописных истин.  
…  
В спальне мужа было темно, но Лючия слишком не хотела оставаться одна, чтобы остановиться на приличиях.  
\- Цисс? – тихо позвала она, и тот ответил почти сразу, а значит, еще не уснул:  
\- Лючия? Что случилось? Люм…  
\- Не нужно! – слишком поспешно попросила она и присела на кровать. – Не зажигай. Пожалуйста.  
Лючия слышала, что ее голос звучит с истеричными нотками, но собрать себя уже не могла, поэтому, если хотела договорить, должна была разобраться со всеми словами быстрее:  
\- Я могу спать у тебя?  
Цисс зашуршал бельем, приподнялся на кровати и откинул одеяло:  
\- Это и твоя спальня, и ты можешь прийти сюда, когда захочешь.  
\- Речь не о правах. Ты позволишь мне остаться?  
\- Я люблю, когда ты спишь со мной. Ложись.  
Послушавшись, она молча скинула халат и нырнула под одеяло. Наверное, нужно было просто устроиться на своей половине, однако сил держаться уже не осталось, и Лючия придвинулась к мужу, а потом и обняла его, согреваясь о теплую кожу. Цисс обнял в ответ.  
\- Девочка моя… Ну, что с тобой случилось? Я же вижу. Ну? Любимая моя… Что с тобой?.. Ну, скажи мне… - Цисс бормотал что-то тихое, поглаживая ее по плечу и иногда целуя в макушку, и Лючия вдруг почувствовала, что все, что та нить, на которой она держала себя всю эту ночь, лопнула, и сразу же за этим ее тряхнуло первым даже каким-то неожиданным спазмом рыдания. Уткнувшись в плечо Цисса, чтобы не всхлипывать, прижимаясь губами к его коже, чтобы не кричать, она вздрагивала, бесполезно жмурила глаза, чтобы из них не текли слезы, и пыталась собрать непроизвольно кривящиеся мышцы лица, а он все прижимал ее к себе, продолжая шептать. – Ты плачешь? Лючия? Это она? Она обидела тебя? Что? Она?..  
\- Не спрашивай! – только и сумела прохрипеть Лючия, захлебываясь своими слезами обиды, боли, но больше всего стыда, которым теперь, когда не осталось ничего сиюминутного, чем можно было бы оправдаться, ее ожгло до кончиков пальцев. Понимая все кристально ясно так, как будто кто-то сдернул с этой очевидности черную тряпку, закрывавшую ее раньше, она буквально давилась мыслями – чужими, которые вспыхивали теперь и в ее сознании при воспоминании о себе и Фригг. Чего же ей стоило услышать тогда Нотта и просто, буквально на секунду, сделать вид, что она не она, а только мышление – чистое, спокойное, ничего не способное ощущать, – а потом всего лишь миг посмотреть на происходящее. Ей хватило бы этого мига, одного мгновения, избавься она от эмоций, все моментально стало бы понятно! Как было понятно Нотту, как было понятно остальным. От очередного осознания Лючия ощутила, словно по ее внутренностям проходятся каленым клинком, таким ярким, что вспышка от него ослепила, выворачивая наизнанку: это видел не только Нотт, это видели все. Непереносимый стыд окатил с ног до головы, заставляя почувствовать себя одним сплошным факелом, который хочет только быстрее сгореть: все видели, как она стелется под оборотня, под животное, под слугу! Ошеломленная, Лючия даже не поняла, что начала поскуливать, пока Цисс не прижал к ее губам какой-то фиал и это не вернуло звук.  
\- Пей!  
Услышав стук и только через секунду осознав, что это ее зубы стучат о стеклянный край, Лючия с трудом выдавила из себя, потому что все мышцы на лице сводило спазмом:  
\- Я… Мерлин, я же… Я…  
\- Пей! – снова настойчиво повторил Цисс, и наклонил фиал. Лючия инстинктивно глотнула, чтобы не захлебнуться, потом еще раз, и еще. Вокруг зазмеился какой-то странный белесый туман, съевший очертания предметов, и так едва различимые в темноте, а потом снова пропали звуки. Последним, что она услышала, пока и сама не растворилась в бледной дымке, было какое-то странно-спокойное:  
\- Спи, моя девочка. Бедная моя любимая…  
Как она пережила следующую неделю, Лючия искренне не понимала, но все проходит.

Эпилог  
Темный Лорд только что покинул комнату, забрав с собой Лестранжа и Нотта, а Лючия замешкалась, собирая бумаги, над которыми они сидели последние полтора часа. Как в комнату проскользнула Фригг, она не заметила.  
\- Лючия?  
И никакой дрожи. Только раздражение от того, что ее беспокоят.  
\- Да, Фригг. Ты что-то хотела? – произнесла Лючия, сворачивая наконец последний контракт и перевязывая его лентой.  
\- Ты снова приблизила к себе ту нищую полукровку, учительницу. Что тебе в ней?  
Лючия подняла взгляд, только уменьшив бумаги и спрятав их в карман. Фригг стояла у дверей, сверля ее горящим лихорадочным взглядом. Раньше Лючия, наверное, почувствовала бы что-то – волнение, удовольствие, сочувствие, вину – не так важно, что именно, сейчас же работал только мозг, находя новое подтверждение: недочеловек, недомаг, болезненный выродок.  
Пожалуй, следовало бы просто уйти, потому что она не имеет права задавать вопросы – но что-то из прошлой жизни дернуло ответить:  
\- Преданность. Еще ум – но это второе. Верность. За меня она перегрызет глотку – любому, и даже себе. Собачья преданность – настоящая. Я уже знаю иллюзию волчьей и могу различать.  
Фригг дернулась, отводя взгляд:  
\- Зачем ты?.. Я ошиблась, я раскаиваюсь. Я просила прощения. Я не хотела! Не думала, что будет так…  
\- Я видела другое.  
\- Я преданна тебе! Но есть вещи, сильнее нас! И для тебя тоже! Ты тоже не всегда властна над собой, ты никогда не оставила бы мужа ради меня!  
Скривившись, Лючия отвернулась, досадуя на себя. Есть вещи, которые не нуждаются в словах, и этот разговор вообще не стоило начинать. Когда же она научится заканчивать вовремя и поймет молчание? Слова хороши, когда идут от одного к другому, упрочивая живую связь, но превращаются в мерзость, когда озвучивают то, что и так слишком ясно.  
\- Что, я не права? – запальчиво выкрикнула Фригг, неверно истолковав ее гримасу.  
Лючия прикрыла глаза. Оборотень не понимала. Просто не видела – потому, что не способна увидеть. Слова имеют смысл, когда могут быть поняты обоими – и теряют его, перерождаясь в омерзительную пошлость, когда для одного повторяются зря, а для другого непрозрачны и невидимы. Смешной и глупый, не видящий, насколько он смешон и глуп, вызывает лишь стыд у тех, кто это видит.  
\- Права. Тебе нужно идти, тебя ждут.  
\- Не смей так со мной обращаться! – крикнула Фригг, стискивая кулаки, и Лючия окончательно поняла, что все, свободна.  
\- Ты сама с собой так обращаешься. Знай свое место, - спокойной произнесла она и, развернувшись, пошла к выходу. – Прощай.  
Да, теперь свобода не только мыслилась, но и ощущалась. Был еще привкус отвращения – к ситуации, к ней, к себе, - но он развеивался и обещал скоро пройти, оставив после себя хороший отпечаток-напоминание. Опыт – это то, что у нас остается, когда мы не получаем желаемого.  
Пожалуй, если бы волк завершил то, что начал, Лючия умерла бы, но умерла, осознавая, что проиграла тому, что сильнее. Ее прапрапрадед утонул, когда его корабль охотился на левиафана, потому что не справился в шторм с пробоиной, оставленной чудовищем. Ее прабабка умерла, ошибившись в изобретаемом новом заклинании. Погибнуть в схватке со стихией, будь то стихия природы или магии, не было стыдно – смерть часть жизни, их невозможно разделить и ни одной невозможно избежать.  
Если бы Фригг справилась – как угодно, но справилась бы с собой, обуздав зверя - Лючия, наверное, позволила бы себе раствориться в страсти и опьянении отдаваться тому, кто сильней. Возможно, даже волку – но тому, которым владеет человек. Она отпустила бы то восхищение, которое почувствовала с самого начала к женщине, способной держать в повиновении стаю оборотней и просто войти в залу так, что все замирали, ощутив ее появление. Лючия не лгала себе – это было восхищение, и сколько бы она ни играла, не даваясь, дразня, заставляя искать и ловить, она постоянно чувствовала, что хочет быть пойманной, потому что ей самой нужно коснуться этого великолепия силы, дойти до верхней ступени и, встав на равных, уступить, обменявшись, но не потеряв. А потом, когда все будет выяснено и понято, границы изменятся, слова потеряют прежний смысл и возникнет что-то новое.  
Но последнюю ступень преодолела только она, одна. И от восхищения не осталось и следа, потому что оно было дано взаймы, а долг не вернули.  
Лючия видела единство зверя и человека, видела «сверх», а оказалось, что все оно «недо»: недозверь, который подчиняется человеку, и недочеловек, который не может совладать со зверем. Недооборотень, потому что не забывается в полнолунной животности, и недомаг, потому что не владеет собой и своей магией до конца. И да, простые истины – это те, которые мы осознаем последними. Оборотни ниже магов – старое-престарое правило, из которого, конечно, есть исключения, но которое должно было бы подготовить ее к разочарованию, если бы она слышала, а не только слушала. Мало кто может быть умнее сотен поколений, и даже если он так умен, чужая мудрость никогда не бывает лишней.  
Но вся эта история оставила не только отвращение и стыд, и даже не только опыт: она напомнила о том, о чем сама Лючия забыла, заигравшись в политику и братство – о своем долге и о своей природе, для которых с ее выбором жизни и союзников вполне может стать поздно. Сын – Драко – родился через положенные девять месяцев, в течение которых такой же прохладный в политике, как и в постели Цисс под вполне благовидным предлогом старался свести участие Лючии в делах Лорда к минимуму. Когда же, еще позже, она все-таки смогла вернуться, появилось новое название, новые цели и новые методы – и она в ужасе пожалела о том, как была слепа. А еще через несколько месяцев все рухнуло, и Лючия не взялась бы определить, что скрывается под ее ошеломлением: отчаяние или радость. Единственное, что осталось ей – это помочь тем друзьям, которым она могла помочь, и оплакать тех, кому помочь не смогла. Ее саму, к счастью, не судили, хотя и вытянули все нервы и деньги, которые сумели. Но это было не так важно, и она понимала, что сможет оправиться, потому что у нее все еще оставались имя, не опозоренное судом и заключением, любимый муж и маленький сын, и ради всего этого она вполне сумеет преодолеть очень многое, если не все.


End file.
